Il nuovo torneo di arti marziali
|Saga = Saga degli Androidi |Episodio numero = 166 |Capitoli corrispondenti = Capitoli 388-389 |Data di uscita giapponese = 25 novembre, 1992 |Data di uscita italiana = Anno 2000 |Episodio precedente = La proposta di Cell |Episodio successivo = Cell lancia la sua sfida in TV }}'Il nuovo torneo di arti marziali '(悟空に迫る大決戦!! 新天下一武道会の謎, Gokū ni Semaru Dai Kessen!! Shin Tenkaichi Budōkai no Nazo) è il quarantanovesimo episodio della Saga degli Androidi ed il centosessantaseiesimo di Dragon Ball Z. Venne trasmesso per la prima volta in Giappone il 25 novembre del 1992. È stato trasmesso in Italia nel 2000. Trama Trunks è preoccupato per quello che ha deciso di fare Cell, che se ne è andato via. Sul posto arrivano vegeta e Crilin. Trunks è dispiaciuto per non aver potuto fare niente contro l'androide. Piccolo intanto crede che Cell stia nascondendo un segreto dato che Trunks non è riuscito a batterlo. Per questo vuole andare ad allenarsi anche lui nella Stanza dello Spirito e del Tempo. Trunks avvisa Crilin e Vegeta del torneo proposto da Cell e dice di voler rientrare nella Stanza speciale quando Goku e Gohan saranno usciti. Vegeta, invece, non vuole che partecipino né Trunks né Goku dato che ci penserà lui a sistemare Cell con un altro allenamento in quella stanza. Anche l'Androide 16 vuole partecipare al torneo di arti marziali. Li prega di portarlo alla Capsule Corporation per sistemarlo ma Trunks non vuole saperne che sua madre aiuti un androide del Dr. Gelo. Ci pensa però Crilin a portarlo lì; lui ha visto che i tre Cyborg non erano malvagi come nella dimensione di Trunks. Nella stanza dello Spirito e del Tempo Son Goku e Son Gohan continuano ad allenarsi combattendo l'uno contro l'altro. Gohan sembra stanco e il padre lo porta a letto ma il giovane Saiyan vuole tornare a lottare di nuovo. Goku propone una pausa prima di tornare ad allenarsi. Alla Capsule Corporation Mrs. Panchy Brief e il Dr. Brief accolgono Vegeta, Trunks e Crilin che ha portato 16 a farsi riparare. Arrivano anche il Maestro Muten, Chichi, Jiaozi e Yamcha con Oolong e Pual. Mentre il Dr. Brief inizia a rimettere in sesto 16. Trunks spiega l'idea avuta da Cell. Yamcha è motivato da questo torneo mentre Mrs. Panchy Brief si fa spiegare dal Maestro Muten cos'è un torneo mondiale di arti marziali. Lui inizia a spiegare il 21° Torneo di arti marziali in cui Jackie Chun vinse in finale contro il piccolo Goku; poi passa al 22° dove la spuntò Tenshinhan e il 23° dove Goku riuscì a sopraffare Piccolo. Finito il racconto ci si accorge che l'unico rimasto ad ascoltare interessato è il Dr. Brief. Gli altri sono alla Capsule House e discutono sul torneo. Trunks spiega che Cell non vuole conquistare il mondo ma solo sfoderare la sua potenza. Vegeta crede che sia inutile combattere per gli altri dato che sono ad un livello non confrontabile con il mostro. Chichi è serena perché se si disputerà un torneo di arti marziali anche Cell dovrà seguire le regole e non potrà eliminare l'avversario. Non vuole però che Gohan partecipi perché è convinta che a Gohan non piaccia combattere. Ricorda quando lei e Goku discussero sul futuro del figlio: lui dovrà diventare un studioso. Nel frattempo Cell trova il posto adatto per costruire il ring per il torneo. Distrugge una zona di campagna e taglia un cubo di roccia da una piccola montagna rocciosa. Divide tutto in delle mattonelle che avvicinate iniziano a formare un grande ring. Ora è deciso a creare un notiziario in televisione. Riferimenti en:What is the Tournament? es:Episodio 166 (Dragon Ball Z) pt-br:O mistério do novo Torneio de Artes Marciais!! fr:Dragon Ball Z épisode 166 ca:Episodi 166 (BDZ) Categoria:Episodi Dragon Ball Z Categoria:Saga degli Androidi